LAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS DE LA VIDA II PARTE
by Yuuki Hasunohana
Summary: Historia de Yaoi, romance y un toque erótico.


LAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS DE LA VIDA

SEGUNDA PARTE

Mientras Kedaka-san estaba casi inmóvil por el miedo, mientras sus lágrimas fluían sin control el Doctor Jishin-sama le volvió a preguntar a Kedaka-san:

-Kedaka-san que es incorrecto ¿?! Kedaka en medio de su llanto y dificultosamente respondió: -Eto…e..to…es..que…lo…que..pasa..es..que…yo…si..en ..to….

Y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a decirle a Doctor Jishin-sama que estaba enamorado de el en secreto los padres de Kedaka entraron a la habitación estaban preocupados y dijeron: - Doctor ¡! Como esta nuestro kedaka?!- Jishin sama los alentó y tranquilizo y dijo que Kedaka-san se encontraba mejor. El padre de Kedaka dijo: -Doctor este fin de semana la pasaremos en nuestra cabaña en el lago a las afueras de la ciudad pro favor venga con nosotros.- Jishin-sama no sabía que responder pero al final accedió y decidió ir a la cabaña, con los padres de Kedaka-san y Kedaka-san.

Jishin-sama salio de la habitación para dejar a Kedaka-san solo con sus padres, pero a Jishin-sama le quedo la duda entre pecho y espalda ¿Qué quería decirle kedaka-san? Esa duda lo invadió de tal modo que Jishin-sama pensó en preguntarle a Kedaka-san en la cabaña aquello que le quería decir. Pasaron los días y al final llego ese esperado fin de semana en la cabaña. La cabaña era hermosa, al lado de un lado rodeado de pinos cubiertos por la nieve en pleno invierno el lago aún no se había congelado pero estaba pronto a congelarse, la cabaña era toda en madera con tres plantas con una hermosa chimenea y al lado un hermoso ventanal en donde se podía admirar el paisaje blanco del invierno. Al llegar a la cabaña asignaron habitaciones y la habitación de Jishin-sama estaba consecutiva nada más y nada menos que a la de Kedaka-san, después tomaron chocolate caliente en la sala al lado de la chimenea, admiraron el paisaje y salieron a caminar en medio de la nieve los padres de kedaka-san se adelantaron entonces cuando Jishin-sama y Kedaka-san se quedaron solos estaban allí en el bosque rodeados de un cielo blanco de del hermoso color blanco que cubría los pinos Jishin-sama iba caminando más adelante que Kedaka y cuando se giró a verlo Kedaka-san estaba atónito de ver aquel paisaje estaba mirando hacia el lago con los ojos brillantes con las manos en los bolsillos Jishin-sama se acercó a acompañarlo y noto que su bufanda no cubría bien su pecho a lo que Jishin-sama tomo la bufanda y halo un poco a Kedaka-san hacia él, kedeka-san se sonrojó mirando como Jishin-sama le acomodaba la bufanda y le decía: -Por favor cuida tu salud me preocupas keda-san. Kedaka se sonrojó aún más y luego Jishin-sama le dijo: -Aun no me dices porque era incorrecto lo que dijiste en el hospital?. Kedaka se quedó callado un instante y seriamente dijo: A usted no le va a gustar.

– Y por qué dices que no me va a gusta keda-san? Respondió Jishin-sama mientras tomaba la mejilla helada y sonrojada de kedaka-san, en ese momento kedaka-san se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos perdidos de Jishin que lo observaban y kedaka dijo: Algunas ocasiones sentimos lo que no debemos sentir, y eso es malo, es malo cuando alguien no es correspondido, a eso me refiero Doctor Jishin-sama por eso le ofrezco disculpas.

Jishin-sama no sabía que pensar, en ese momento quedo tan frio casi como la nieve que los rodeaba, ante tales palabras que no fue capaz de decir nada. En eso los padres de Kedaka llegaron y dijeron: - Kedeka-san tu mejor amiga Mako va a venir a acompañarnos dijo que está en camino. Mako ¿?! Preguntó sorprendido Jishin-sama a lo que Kedaka respondió: ella es mi mejor amiga. Todos se dirigieron a la casa y en esos momentos llego Mako era de la misma edad que Kedaka-san era blanca y sus labios eran tan rojos que parecían sangre en la nieve y tenía un hermoso cabello negro. Cuando llego Mako abrazo muy cariñosamente a Kedaka, lo que hizo que Jishin-sama se sintiera incomodo al ver esa escena. Después todos cenaron juntos Mako y Kedaka sonreían mucho y tenían una conexión muy fuerte y Jishin-sama sentía que sobraba en aquel cuadro, ni apetito tenia todos estaban hablando y comiendo mientras el solo jugaba con la comida acompañado de una mirada perdida. Para romper ese silencio Jishin-sama le pregunto a Mako:- Mako como conociste a kedaka-san? Mako respondió: -en la escuela es el mejor de la clase y el me ayuda en matemáticas. -Ammm Respondió seriamente Jishin-sama, después de la cena Mako y kedaka salieron a jugar en la nieve, a la mañana siguiente algo malo paso, mako estaba enferma estaba demasiado mal. El doctor Jishin la ayudo cuanto más pudo pero tuvieron que llevarla a un hospital de la ciudad, los padres de Kedaka lo llevaron y Jishin se quedó solo en aquella cabaña con Kedaka-san.

Kedaka-san le dijo: Voy a estar en mi habitación. Jishin-sama no dijo nada y se quedó frente a la chimenea observando el paisaje y leyendo un libro. Kedaka-san se acercó a Jishin-sama y le grito: ES TU CULPA ¡! Jishin-sama se sorprendió y le dijo con un tono de voz alto: Culpa de que ¿?! Kedaka enfurecido le dijo:

-De que mako esté tan mal ¡! . Jishin-sama empezó a sentirse algo enfurecido y respondió:

-No es mi culpa quienes fueron los inmaduros que jugaron ayer en la nieve ¿?!

-POR QUE NO DEJAS EN PAZ MI VIDA ¡! Grito Kedaka-san. Jishin sama se puso de pie frente a Kedaka y le dijo: -Yo solo soy su doctor. Tomo su abrigo y se iba a ir de la cabaña pero Kedaka lo detuvo y dijo:-Perdón ¡! Decía Kedaka mientras -lloraba. Jishin-sama se conmovió y dijo: -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Kedaka lloro aún más y dijo: -Usted la odia, me di cuenta ayer, tenía celos en su mirada lo percibí tenia celos de mako pero no sé por qué. Jishin-sama se puso de mal humor y seriamente respondió: -No me voy a fijar en las palabras de un mocoso!. –ESO SOY PARA USTED ¡! Grito Kedaka mientras lloraba: - Eso soy? Un mocoso? ….. Se prolongó un silencio incómodo y Jishin-sama se quedó observando aquel rostro sonrojado lleno de lágrimas y con una mirada inexplicable, los rodeaba un silencio incómodo, y para romper ese silencio Jishin-sama tomo una de las mejillas de Kedaka-san y levanto su rostro lo miro fijamente a los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dijo:

-El otro día cuando te enfermaste, me angustie mucho y en la camilla antes de que quedaras inconsciente me dijiste: -Soy feliz cuando te veo-. Y ayer en el bosque me dijiste que era incorrecto, me estás dando a entender que te gusto? y que no soy correspondido para ti?

Kedaka-san lo miro en silencio y lloro aún más, Jishin-sama lo observaba y quedo perdido observando los labios de kedaka-san rodeados de lágrimas a lo que Jishin-sama no lo evito inclino su cabeza y beso suavemente a kedaka-san, kedaka se sonrrojo y Jishin-sama volvió a besarlo aún más apasionado. Kedaka lloro, Jishin-sama lo observo y dijo: Era verdad cierto?. Kedaka difícilmente entre sosollos y llantos dijo: S…S…i..Si, y agacho la mirada Jishin sama levanto su rostro y dijo:- porque te sientes mal? Kedaka respondió.-Es incorrecto….. Jishin-sama lo beso aún más apasionadamente y le dijo: Estamos solos y continúo besándolo con más y más intensidad…..

-CONTINUARA-.


End file.
